purepwnagefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy
Jeremy (online handle teh_pwnerer) is the main protagonist of Pure Pwnage. First shown in episode 1, Jeremy is originally the subject of his brother Kyle's film project. he is a self-proclaimed pro gamer who specializes in real-time strategy (RTS) games. Jeremy is known for his "uber micro", or his ability to micro-manage many units very quickly in RTS games, especially Command and Conquer: Zero Hour. Despite being well known in the RTS community, Jeremy is shown to be ridiculously good at practically any video game he plays. His immense skill also comes with a comparatively large ego - Jeremy is known to boast when defeating opponents, going so far as to hump people's heads while gloating. Jeremy's skill with video games eventually leads to him becoming Teh Masterer's apprentice. Jeremy is commonly portrayed as an aloof gamer who is uncomfortable in the real world - he does not understand some social conventions and often tries to apply game logic to the real world. Despite his somewhat awkward personality, Jeremy has good friends like Doug and Dave. Jeremy also befriends T-Bag during the series, and becomes romantically involved with Anastasia. Early life Not much has been revealed about Jeremy's early life, except for his livelong interest in games, and that he met Doug while still a child. At some point during his childhood he started playing console, which eventually led to him starting to play PC games, such as Doom. It was sometime after this that Jeremy and Doug split up as Jeremy choose to pursue a career within RTS instead of FPS, which Doug chose. He once says he pwned at pong when he was two. Season one Addiction to World of Warcraft In the sixth episode of the show, Jeremy buys a copy of World of Warcraft, so he can meet with Anastacia in-game. However, after playing all day and night, and allegedly leveling from level 1 to 60 in only a matter of days, Jeremy passes out in front of his computer due to the lack of sleep and food, and is admitted to a rehabilitation clinic. In the next episode, we learn that Jeremys mind is still "stuck" in the game, and that he believes that he is part of the game. At the end of the episode, Jeremy is cured after Anastacia pays him a visit, and he is seen having a barbeque with his friends. Season finale Season two Relationships Kyle Kyle is Jeremy's brother, and one of his only true friends, despite their occasional fights. Kyle is the cameraman for the series, and is almost always following Jeremy around to get footage. Anastasia Anastasia (Also called Tagi) is Jeremy's love interest in the series. She met Jeremy while playing World of Warcraft, a game she was addicted to until Jeremy deleted her character. Jeremy and Anastasia broke up in the second last episode of the series. Doug Jeremy's childhood friend, Doug is addicted to FPS games. When not playing CounterStrike: Source, he's constantly imitating FPS games in real life, shouting "BOOM HEADSHOT!" quite frequently. Dave Dave is Jeremy's friend, who often enjoys playing Fighting Games, though he really isn't particular to any genre. Dave has his own show, Pro at Cooking with Dave T-Bag (Terrence Brown) While at first their relationship was off to a bad start, after re-introducing themselves, Jeremy and T-Bag became friends. Trivia *Jeremy is portrayed by Jarett Cale in all of the Pure Pwnage series. Category:Main characters